Sueños y Realidades
by patriot117
Summary: Donde unos ve paz otros ven guerra, donde tu ves blanco otro ve negro. Todo es una mezcla entre sueños y realidades, percepciones e impresiones. Conjunto de drabbles para el foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Caramelo

**_Disclaimer: _**Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Anciano vendiendo caramelos, propuesta por HikariCaelum.

**_Personaje: _**Hikari.

* * *

><p><em>Caramelo<em>

Una mañana más en que veo mi vida pasar corriendo porque se me hace tarde para llegar al instituto. Corro en un mundo donde otros también corren sin detenerse, ni para tomar un momento para respirar. Supongo que se debe a que el planeta sigue girando y no espera a nadie. Vivimos en un lugar donde si te quedas quieto te quedaras atrás, donde si te detienes otros te rebasaran.

A veces me pregunto si esto es lo que significa vivir.

Como respuesta ante mi pregunta espontanea, una figura desentona en un panorama vertiginoso. Un anciano se encuentra sentado a un costado del camino, recargando su espalda en la pared gris de un edificio. Frente suya se encuentra una alfombrilla con decoraciones en dorado, sobre esta se encuentra una cesta repleta con dulces, en los costados cajas a medio llenar de paquetes de chicles y chocolates de todo tipo de figuras; conejos, gatos, perros, flores.

Nadie repara en él. Nadie se fija en esa pasividad con la que yace en el suelo, en esa tranquilidad con la que siente la vida pasar. Mantiene sus ojos cerrados, su respiración es pausada y serena, pero, lo que más me llama la atención es esa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Me intriga como alguien puede estar tan relajado en un mundo donde todos corren, no cabe en mi mente una figura así en un cuadro donde todo es… tan acelerado.

Paso corriendo por su lado, le veo de reojo, y siento como si esa sonrisa fuese dedicada para mí. Sacudo mi cabeza y me aparto de esa imagen. Sigo mi vida.

Los días pasan y cada mañana lo veo en el mismo espacio, sentado con sus dulces en esa alfombrilla para vender. De vez en cuando alguien se detiene a comprarle algo. En su mayoría son los niños los que se acercan o llevan a sus padres, solo un par de veces he visto a una señora detenerse a comprarle un chocolate en forma de mariposa.

Esa sonrisa me llama la atención, es como si nada a su alrededor ocurriera, como si el sufrimiento de la vida le fuese imperceptible. Tan quieto como una piedra en medio de un rio, tan sereno como el viento de la mañana.

—Buen día —saludo al decidirme detenerme a comprar algún dulce.

El anciano no me contesta, solo alarga su sonrisa y mueve su cabeza en un gesto positivo. Nunca abre los parpados, me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos.

—¿A cuánto los chocolates?

No contesta, solo extiende su brazo para invitarme a tomar uno, el que prefiera. Levanto una ceja y muerdo mi labio inferior al no captar lo que me está intentando decir con ese gesto, mejor dicho, no puedo creer lo que me está dando entender.

—¿Son gratis?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Todos los dulces?

Asiente una vez más. No lo puedo creer, me resulta ilógico que un hombre necesitado, como este anciano, ande regalando lo que se supone le da de comer. No cuadra. En este mundo todo tiene un precio, pero este anciano no parece entender cómo es que funciona la vida.

Estoy por tomar un chocolate en forma de gato cuando algo llama mi atención, una pequeña figura circular ubicada en el centro de la alfombra. La envoltura amarilla deforma la uniformidad del dulce que contiene dentro. Lo tomo y lo levanto hacia el anciano.

—¿Puedo tomar este?

Esperando una respuesta afirmativa me sorprende cuando me niega con la cabeza. Frunzo el ceño, no puedo entender a que va todo esto. Devuelvo el dulce con envoltura amarilla a su lugar y tomo el chocolate que inicialmente tenía planeado llevar.

—Gracias —suelto antes de partir, dejando antes una moneda por el chocolate que me llevo.

Estoy segura que vale menos, pero el verlo allí tan solo, quieto sin esperar nada ni a nadie, siento que es poco lo que doy.

Cada mañana me tomo un par de minutos para comprar algún dulce, y cada mañana pregunto por el de envoltura amarilla. No hay excepción, la respuesta siempre es la misma.

El mundo sigue girando, no espera a nadie, todos corren y nadie espera, pero hoy es diferente para mí. Esta vez no corro, no voy temprano ni tarde, solo camino sin poner atención. Todo sigue su curso natural, las nubes avanzan y se aglomeran sobre mi cabeza, las personas no reparan en otros, y el anciano sigue en su lugar.

El mundo sigue girando excepto para aquellos en que su vida peligra. Para aquellos como mi madre que por un accidente esta en el hospital sin poder despertar.

Llego hasta donde está el anciano de misma ropa, no digo nada después de mi saludo y busco cualquier cosa para llevar. Estoy por tomar un chocolate blanco en forma de flor cuando la mano del anciano me toma por la muñeca. Levanto un poco asustada la mirada y me encuentro con unos ojos blancos como la nieve, y una sonrisa como la primavera.

—Hoy no —habla el anciano con una voz ronca, que a su vez se siente suave y reconfortante al oído —. Hoy necesitas algo especial.

Me ofrece ese dulce con envoltura amarilla.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—Porque en los momentos más amargos es cuando necesitamos algo dulce.

Levanto una ceja sin poder entender, solo acepto el dulce en mis manos. Algo es diferente. Siento como si estuviera sosteniendo un pedazo de sol, un calor recorre mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto de ese papel metálico; uno reconfortante. Es como si estuviera en verano en una tarde de invierno.

—Me gustaría saber porque regala sus dulces.

El anciano solo me mira con esos ojos blancos que le regalan un mundo de obscuridad. Me toma de la mano, me cierra en un puño mi mano con el dulce que recién me regalo.

—¿Por qué no lo he de hacer?

Me sorprende que me conteste con una pregunta como aquella. Estoy por expresar mi punto de vista, pero el timbre de mi celular suena. Es papá. Escuchar la notica de que mamá ha despertado, y los doctores auguran una pronta y satisfactoria recuperación, hacen que en mi la alegría aflore y se marchite la tristeza.

—Pequeña, recuerda que la vida son momentos de oportunidades —escucho al anciano hablar después de colgar —. Oportunidades y pequeños detalles, no los pierdas de vista solo porque el mundo no se detenga, las mejores cosas de la vida son aquellas que te toman un minuto para apreciar.

Sus palabras me llenan de sentido, es como si supiera por lo que estoy pasando, y en lo que mi vida es.

—Gracias.

Le sonrió, el no devuelve el gesto, y no es necesario que lo haga, siempre lleva consigo una sonrisa.

Emprendo mi viaje en dirección hacia el hospital, y en el camino quito la envoltura amarilla del dulce. Es redondo, blanco y rojo. Sonrió. Este es el dulce que mi madre me daba de pequeña, y que desde hace tiempo ya no hay en existencia.

Lo vuelvo a envolver en su paquete amarillo, y lo guardo en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Este pequeño detalle que la vida me ha ofrecido debe ser compartido ya que me ha brindado la oportunidad de hacerlo. Y se perfectamente con quien debo compartirlo.


	2. FLY

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

**Imagen: **Bicicleta y pájaro azul.

**Personaje: **Taichi.

* * *

><p><strong>FLY<strong>

La vida puede ser una obra teatral escrita con alto grado de ironía y vueltas de tuerca en la trama lo que la hace impredeciblemente bella, y aterradora a la vez. Una sinfonía de risas y sollozos. Una pintura de sonrisas, soles, nubes grises y llantos.

Me dejo llevar por la brisa del reciente verano, permito que mi cuerpo sea abrazado por el calor de los rayos de sol. Me pierdo en el aroma exótico de un jardín y la fragancia de una señora que circula por la acera en que me encuentro.

En días como hoy me siento libre, corro por la calle alegre siguiendo mis sueños y metas, cumpliendo con un singular ímpetu un pajarillo de pecho blanco, alas azules como el mar y un pico dorado como lingote de oro. Lo sigo como si al hacerlo me fuese guiando por un camino de promesas con destino a un castillo de altas torres y cometidas ciertas.

—¡Me siento vivo! —grito a todo pulmón sin importar las miradas de la gente a mi alrededor.

Ignoro lo desagradable para evitar la amargura innecesaria que pueda frenar mi andar, pues el camino es muy largo y mis pasos cortos. Observo el pico de la montaña bajo sus faldas, y aunque sé que jamás lo alcanzare el camino que logre recorrer lo disfrutare.

Entendí que corro no por la prisa ni por querer alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Corro porque la brisa que impacta en mis mejillas es con una mano que me acaricia, que me dice que puedo llegar lejos, porque me jura en un susurro que por muy inclinada que este la pendiente del trayecto yo no decaeré. Porque donde otros se detienen para mirar hacia arriba y ver lo que les falta por recorrer, yo lo he de cruzar con regodeo apreciando lo que me rodea.

—¿Por qué gritas? —Pregunta una señora molesta.

—Grito porque la vida no tiene una voz audible para todos —contesto con una sonrisa para suavizar la charla— Porque son incapaces de escuchar lo que el viento les quiere decir.

La señora alza una ceja incrédula, es de las tantas almas en el mundo que prefieren tachar de loco a quien ama vivir y darse la vuelta para disimular que ellos también lo hacen.

—No me mire como si estuviera loco, señora —amplio mis sonrisa y levanto la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver que otros nos miran— Mi locura no es más que una verdad incómoda que prefiere ignorar y no ver un poco más allá.

—No te entiendo, hablas muy raro muchachito.

Suelto una carcajada, la comprensión de lo sencillo se torna lo más complicado cuando en tus ojos las vendas tapan tu visión, tapones impiden al sonido entrar en tus oídos, y una cinta rodea tu boca para no dejarte saborear los momentos dulces de la vida. Cuando la regla que te impusieron de pequeño no cuadra con las de la vida. Solo rompes esa barrera de lo que crees conocer una vez que las leyes que rigen tu vida son cambiadas bruscamente por el destino.

—Sea feliz, es lo que quiero decir —llevo mi mano al pecho, colocándolo donde sé que esta mi corazón—. Que la alegría de la vida no le sea molesto, déjese contagiar por lo bueno y contágielo a los demás… El mundo puede ser mejor si somos felices con la simpleza de una sonrisa —doy un paso hacia adelante y le tomo de la mano sin que lo espere. Duda en si permitir el contacto, solo unos segundos bastan para no retirarse—. Apuesto que su sonrisa es hermosa, no nos la prive.

—Eres extraño —se aleja seria.

Sin inmutarme me quedo viendo como da un par de pasos antes de girar la mitad de su cuerpo y mirarme con una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza y se retira mimetizándose con la demás personas que transitan por la acera de la plaza.

Otros me siguen mirando y yo les sonrió. No pienso que todos puedan entender, pero si puedo llegar a una sola persona con mi felicidad sé que voy por buen camino.

El pajarillo azul me espera sobre la rama de un árbol que se irgue a mi derecha, canta como felicitando al mundo por tan bello día que nos regala. Me acerco al árbol donde descansa, y levanto la vista hacia donde se posa con sus alas retraídas y su pecho blanco hinchado de orgullo.

El solo imaginar que aquel pequeño animal puede surcar los cielos con tanta libertad me hace estremecer. El hombre siempre ha soñado con domar los aires, por eso creamos aviones, y una vez conseguido se hicieron las naves espaciales. Porque el límite es el cielo infinito, azul y brillante al principio; obscuro y misterioso después, pero hermoso siempre.

Puedo sentir como mi alma vuelo como aquel pajarillo que se va perdiendo entre las nubes blancas. La sensación de que todo estará bien embriaga mi corazón acelerado por le excitación de la verdad.

—Tai —me llama mi madre a lo lejos.

En sus ojos veo la incertidumbre y el nerviosismo de lo que es la siguiente escalada en la montaña. Le digo que no tema, que mientras pisemos fuerte nada nos hará caer. Porque estamos todos en el mismo camino, y si uno trastabilla alguien arriba te sujetara de la mano, porque todos somos uno en la búsqueda de la cima. Quizás unos lleguen y otros no, todo depende de tu convicción que es lo que te hace avanzar.

—¿Estás listo? —pregunta una vez me le acerco.

Sonrió viendo de nuevo el pajarillo de alas azules y pecho blanco surcar el cielo sobre mi cabeza. Como una promesa de que todo estará bien, de que mientras tenga gente que me ame a mi lado no caeré. Que llegare a donde deba llegar, pero con paz y alegría, dando lo mejor de mí sin dejarme vencer. Porque todos estamos en el mismo camino, donde uno nunca está solo, en donde se puede soñar con el final del camino y llegar hacia él.

—Ahora lo estoy.

_*FLY*_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí traigo lo que me inspiro la propuesta numero 12 hecha por <strong>Japiera<strong>: Bicicleta y pájaro azul._

_Ojala que les haya gustado este pequeño escrito, y pues no me queda más que desearles una buena mañana, tarde o noche, según el momento en que me estén leyendo. Nos vemos en otro momento y se cuidan._


End file.
